


Stupid Pinwheel

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nino is weird."</p><p>"Masaki is weirder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Pinwheel

Ninomiya Kazunari pouted. The sun was shining mercilessly and he was drenched in his own sweat. His gown-like kindergarten uniform stuck to his body like it was his second skin.

Of course his teacher had to pick this particularly hot day for outdoor activities. Of course.

“Nino, look! I made a pinwheel!” Nino’s only friend, Aiba Masaki, waved the glittery yellow-green pinwheel up in the air. It looked like a disaster - the wheels were uneven and looked like it would fall out from the handle any minute soon - but when Aiba ran around to make the wind blow it, it spun just fine.

Nino didn’t want to let his best friend enjoying himself alone, but the sweltering heat beat him up like no other. He dragged himself closer to the big bushy tree and clutched his water bottle tight.

“Wheeeee~,” Aiba ran with his limbs flailing around, “Nino, look! Come here!”

Nino swept his actually-almost-non-existent sweat from his forehead. He muttered, “No. It’s too hot.”

“No, it’s not. The pinwheel is spinning! Look!” Aiba ran around again.

Nino winced just by imagining himself running around under the toasting sun. He hated the heat, he hated outdoor activities, and - even though his six-years-old-dignity refused to admit it - he hated seeing his best friend having fun without him.  
“Come here, Masaki!” Nino demanded. He sounded more like a little girl than a little boy, “It’s hot there. Come and sit here.”

“But my pinwheel won’t spin as fast there!” Aiba’s answer was muffled because he was giggling all the way. He was amused by his own creation and he was a little bit more than willing to show it to their teacher and all the other kids.

Nino huffed. His pout grew more and more incurable as he saw Aiba having fun with his other friends - some kids that Nino would never be friend with because they were the cool kids, and Nino was not.  
“But Nino’s here!” he grumbled, “Masaki likes Nino, no?”

Of course Aiba didn’t hear that, he was already too far to be able to. Soon enough, Aiba was already drowned by a hurdle of over-excited kids who were eager to make their own pinwheels.

“Stupid,” Nino muttered. Then - like he felt guilty about it because it’s _wrong_ to call Aiba stupid even though the other kids did that frequently - he added mindlessly, “Stupid pinwheel.”

Nino buried his face in the fold of his arms. He was upset for sure. If he had pride as small as his body, he would already cried.  
It was hot and uncomfortable and his only friend didn’t pay attention to him because he was busy with a _stupid_ pinwheel.

Nino refused to look up when a shadow fell upon him. It must be Aiba, the shadow was too small to be their teacher’s and no one ever approached Nino other than their teacher and Aiba

“Nino, why do you look so sad?” Aiba squatted in front of Nino, “Stomachache?”

“No.”

Aiba tilted his head to get a better view of Nino’s face, “Umm.. Sensei said we can play soccer, would you come?”

“No.”

“Want to play with pinwheels instead?”

“I _hate_ pinwheels.”

“Then, what do you want to play?” Aiba sounded sad.

“Just go away, Masaki!” Nino screamed and Aiba jumped in shock.

As soon as he recovered from his shock, Aiba set his hands on his waist and huffed, “Nino is yelling. Sensei said yelling is not good. Nino is naughty.”

“Masaki is noisy,” Nino shot back.

“Nino is weird.”

“Masaki is weirder.”

“Nino is-,” Aiba stopped talking when he heard the sound of cheering kids from afar. The game was starting.  
“Umpf, Nino is no fun,” Aiba placed his pinwheel next to Nino and ran towards the field right away. He turned his head to look at Nino and screamed, “Don’t break it!”

Nino slowly lifted up his head.  
Ugh, it was still super shiny and hot.

Nino gave a sidelong glance to the innocent pinwheel. He hated that pinwheel.  
“Stupid pinwheel,” he hissed.

Nino hugged his knees, staring at nothing and pouting. Not a minute later, he gazed at the pinwheel again.  
“Stupid, stupid, _really_ stupid pinwheel.”

Nino leered at the pinwheel and grew more and more hateful to it. It wasn’t really clear, though, whether he really hated the pinwheel or he hated the person who he associated the pinwheel to. But he was just a six years old, he felt what he felt and that’s it.

At one point, Nino couldn’t resist the urge to touch the pinwheel - to observe the object that distracted his best friend away from him. He lifted the colorful thing and halfheartedly looked at it like it was a dead bird or something.

Nino shook his arm and the pinwheel spun a bit. The sunshine danced on top of it since it was all glittery. Nino’s eyes flickered and he put the pinwheel close to his face.  
“Buuu~,” he blew softly. The pinwheel spun a little faster and Nino’s eyes widened as the green and yellow meddled into one blurry color.

“Buuuuuuu~,” he blew again. Harder this time. His pout was forgotten and his lips slowly curved into a smile. He knew a pinwheel should make a perfect round shape when it spun, but this one didn’t. The wheels were so uneven that it made a messy wavy shape when it spun.  
“Stupid pinwheel,” Nino said again, with a chuckle escaping his mouth this time.

“BUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!” Nino blew so hard until his face turned red and outright laughed after that. The pinwheel was screaming Aiba in every inch of it - from its striking color, its sparkly glitter, its clumsy unevenness- everything.

He repeated the blow-and-laugh cycle long enough to forget that he was upset about many things. He even forgot that the sun was still toasting him from up there.

Nino was in mid-blow and choked when suddenly Aiba’s distinct voice startled him.

“I thought you hate pinwheels. Nino lied?”

Nino tried to put the pinwheel away from him. He _did_ hate it, remember?  
His face was flushed and his pout was back again when he replied, “I thought you’re playing soccer.”

“Nino and pinwheel look more fun,” Aiba answered honestly. He sat next to Nino and took the pinwheel, “Look, if we blow it like - _buuuuuu~_ \- like this, it will spin really fast it might make a storm.”

Nino stared.  
It _was_ spinning hard, yes, but storm? No. Not in a million years. But a six years old could dream high, right?

“That’s why I named this ‘Super Duper Magic Storm Maker’. I made this for Nino because Nino doesn’t like it when it’s hot. The storm will beat the hot weather.”

Nino stared and started to laugh wildly. ‘Super Duper Magic Storm Maker’ sounded like some kind of attacking move from their Sunday morning hero anime and it sounded much sillier than that.  
His brain was unconsciously associating the pinwheel to Aiba Masaki more. This pinwheel was so _Aiba Masaki_ in so many ways, even the name was so Aiba Masaki.

“Stupid,” Nino said in between his laughter. Then - because calling Aiba stupid was completely wrong - he added, “Stupid pinwheel.”  
Nino snatched the pinwheel from Aiba and started to run with the pinwheel up in the air. He didn’t care about the hot weather anymore, he got _the_ ‘Super Duper Magic Storm Maker’ in his hands anyway.  
“But I _like_ stupid things, so I’m taking this. Wheeeeeeeeee!”

When he said that, it once again became unclear of who he really meant; whether he really meant the pinwheel or the person who he associated the pinwheel to.

But he was just a six years old, right?  
He felt what he felt and that’s it.


End file.
